Crystalline Security Warden
The Crystalline Security Warden, also referred to as the "Security Crystal", is a sentient crystal with the capability of operating separate firearms, shields, vacuums, et cetera. All crystals are sentient, making them unclassifiable as true objects, though they are not truly "species", as they are produced from natural materials. History The rough outline of the Crystalline Security Warden's design was developed by the Great Beings, when they masterminded the concept of a crystal that could house a mind and offer advice, in other words, a "companion" to talk to. While overseeing the construction of the Matoran Universe robot, one Great Being accidentally left the blueprints inside of the robot, where they were passed on by curious Matoran, eventually reaching the island of Xia, where it would be found centuries later by Xian workers. The concept was revised. The crystal would be sentient, while also having an intent to kill intruders. Its functions could also be altered by the owners. The workers mined out several crystals from the land of Xia, and threw them together in a compact crystal. However, due to the great price of the crystal and the lack of a need for such military designs in that time, the product was discontinued. Despite this, upon the Matoran Universe's destruction, using gems from Spherus Magna, some beings constructed their own crystals, including the remnants of the Dark Hunters. Another Security Warden was built at an unknown time in the fortress of Shadowmaster, using improved designs over the previous ones. It was destroyed at an unknown point in time. Functions and Powers Like computers, the Crystalline Security Warden is built upon an artificial intelligence. The crystal itself has been modified to have artificial "nerves", and houses within several processors that allow it to function similarly to a computer. It is modeled to "think" and react in the most logical way that would allow it to kill intruders and survive most easily. It has, built-in, a satellite that can send messages to several other things in order to control them. These "things" are usually weapons, particularly firearms like laser beams, machine guns, and rocket launchers, though some other dangerous things have been used, such as floor-implanted vacuums. Almost all Crystalline Security Wardens also control a "ring" lined with various firearms that is attached to the ceiling. This ring can spin in order to fire the chosen weapon at a moving target, and also detach from the ceiling and float at certain spots, controlled by teleportation and weaken Kanoka implanted within the crystal to allow the ring, as well as the crystal itself, to levitate. Crystals have also shown one impressive trait, to summon, or even create beings, from thin air. This is done by either assembling atoms taken from anywhere and bringing them together to form a being with thinking capabilities, or disassembling another being and bringing them together at a different place. The latter seems only able to be done to a being who wishes to undergo the teleportation, however, freely allowing themselves to be teleported. How this is done is unknown, however, it seems that through this, the crystal has very powerful telekinetic abilities. Appearances *BIONICLE: Collision Category:Machines